


ANEMONE HEARTS! ( binwoo oneshot )

by ramkingvevo



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Astro - Freeform, Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Civil Rights, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Discrimination, Established Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Fanfiction, Feminist Themes, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Romance, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kings & Queens, Kpop Boy Group, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, MalexMale, Oneshot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prince & Peasant, Prince Cha Eunwoo, Princes & Princesses, Princess Yoo Jeongyeon, Romance, Royalty, Women's Rights, binwoo - Freeform, cha eunwoo - Freeform, gay ship, kpop, moon bin - Freeform, prince - Freeform, twice, yoo jeongyeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramkingvevo/pseuds/ramkingvevo
Summary: ❝ THE FEW HOURS I SPEND WITH YOU ARE WORTH THE THOUSANDS OF HOURS I SPEND WITHOUT YOU. . . ❞The young Prince of a stifling Kingdom falls for the lowly son of a farmer and a bread baker. A forbidden romance blossoms in their young, naive hearts; -a romance that defies all rules and breaks the molds that years and years of traditions have laid out for them.[complete]― originally posted on wattpad !
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	ANEMONE HEARTS! ( binwoo oneshot )

**Author's Note:**

> ― opinions and constructive criticism are always welcome, so please feel free to leave me a comment!

As big as the Castle of Azros was in itself, Eunwoo had always found it to be stifling in every way imaginable. The Dungeon was hidden underneath of the structure, built into its dingy basement, but for the young Prince who was teetering on the edge of adulthood, he often felt as if the entire Castle was a prison. It was undoubtedly glorious, with its stunning architecture, grand, crystal adorned chandeliers, beautifully crafted stained glass murals, and its fancy decor. The Castle was the pride of their land, -the gem of their Kingdom. . . But, to Eunwoo, it was his captor, the force that kept him chained to outdated traditions and empty familial bonds.

His Father, the King, was a cold, uncaring man who ruled with an iron fist. Any little mistake that occurred in his presence could result in a multitude of harsh punishments that, more often than not, didn't fit the bill. He was known for his outlandishly brutal maltreatment of farmers for being nothing more than short a few ears of corn or a few ounces of milk on what he'd dubbed as "Return Day", a collection period that took place one day each month. It required all the people of Azros to give a third of their profits to the Royal Family, and they could exact their payment either in gold, silver, or food and drink items.

His Mother, the Queen, on the other hand, was a soft spoken woman with a passive will and a sense of inferiority. She believed herself to be below males, which was the way she'd been raised, and therefore she thought that her rightful place was the spot directly behind her brutish husband. As beautiful as she once had been, her unhappiness had long since gotten the better of her. She still had her outward appearance, but her eyes had lost their shimmer, and Eunwoo knew exactly why, even if he never dared to speak of it. The Queen was spineless, and though she was intelligent and had many great ideas that the Kingdom would likely benefit from as a whole, she'd come to understand long ago that it just wasn't her place to try and make changes.

So, she didn't. The Queen stood idly by, watching as her husband abused his power, and though she knew within her heart of hearts that it was incredibly wrong of him, she kept her mouth shut and never spoke out against the King's actions. Part of it was fear, because she had no clue what would happen to her or her children if she were to speak up to the man she'd married so long ago. The other part was her moral compass, which was very clearly broken and tattered, pointing her in all the wrong directions. The female genuinely believed that it was worse for her to speak out against a man than it was for her to let the people of her Kingdom suffer at his hands.

Then there were the children of the King and Queen. Two girls, both planned to be pawned off on a neighboring Kingdom's eldest son eventually, and one boy, the eldest son who was set to be King as soon as he was married. There were lots of issues that Eunwoo, the Prince of Azros, had with that plan. For starters, he didn't even want to be the ruler of a Kingdom in the first place. Like his Mother, he had a more gentle nature, and he wasn't a natural leader in the way that his eldest sister Jeongyeon was. She had all the qualities that would make for a fantastic Queen; -maturity, a sense of empathy, humbleness, generosity, and Eunwoo truly believed that she had the best interest of her Kingdom's people in mind.

Of course, Eunwoo tried his best to always do the most he could to look out for the people of Azros, but he simply didn't have the mindset of a leader, and he'd expressed that to his Mother once upon a time, but the result was nothing more than the female insisting that he keep quiet and follow the traditions of their Kingdom. His mother told him that he would grow into the role, -that he would yearn to be King as he grew older. . . But at just a week shy of nineteen, Eunwoo felt no different than he had back then. He still didn't want to be the person in charge of innocent lives, and he didn't want to ruin the life of a young Princess just so that he could be married and finally have a crown atop his head.

There was also the fact that Eunwoo had no romantic interest in women at all. From a very early age, he knew that he liked boys. His first crush was on a young man who was hired to teach him how to ride horses, but obviously it went nowhere. After all, the Prince had been only eleven years old at the time, and his instructor had been in his early twenties. It wasn't love on Eunwoo's part either, and even back then he was aware of that. It was just an attraction, and one that it would take nearly six full years for him to come to terms with.

But at the ripe age of seventeen, Eunwoo met someone special. The young Prince met a boy with galaxies in his eyes and sugar in his veins. On a crisp fall night, he crossed paths with Moonbin, and ever since then Eunwoo had circulated around him like he was the sun. The problem was that Moonbin was a lowly peasant, the son of a bread baker and a farmer, two of the lowest jobs one could have in Azros.

It started off as a friendship, something that Eunwoo desperately needed. They met in the darkest shadows of the night, writing their story with ink derived from innocent teenage romance and weary heads rested on slumped shoulders. But they teetered on the most precarious of edges, excusing their pounding heartbeats, blushed skin, and innermost thoughts and desires until it simply wasn't possible to do so any longer. They dove in headfirst, splattering ink across their pages as purity became tainted by the feel of naked flesh and the taste of lingering ecstasy.

And with Moonbin, Eunwoo felt free. There was no restrictions that came with the younger male's presence. The peasant boy was like a breath of fresh air to the Prince. . . His skin was warm, his smile was inviting, his words always seemed so raw and genuine, and those things weren't anything that Eunwoo had ever been used to. He grew up in an environment that was inherently sugarcoated, and he was sheltered from the outside world. He was never permitted to be friends with anyone who wasn't of high status, and it was for that reason that he had to actively hide his friendship with Moonbin from his parents, his siblings, and every other person that had access to the Castle in any way.

"Eunwoo," Moonbin nudged him with the side of his elbow, "I think we should both head home."

In the velvety darkness of the forest that sat just outside of the Royal Garden, the two boys sat underneath the looming presence of a tall oak tree. The sky was an inky black, but in the serenade of obsidian, the stars were a glittering choir; -glimmering lights that sang in infinite patterns.

"I don't want to," the Prince replied, his voice dripping with a sullen tone.

"I wish that I could stay here with you forever. I couldn't care less if I never become King, or if my family disowns me. . . I just want to be with you. You're the only person I feel safe with."

"Don't say things like that," Moonbin replied, "you know that you'll make a great King. Besides, we'll have to give everything up as soon as you're married. We both knew when this started that everything was temporary, Eunwoo. It can't last, and we're coming to the end of it."

"Moonbin, I don't _want_ to be King," the elder male stated firmly.

"Well, last time I checked, it doesn't really matter what we _want_ , what matters is what we _have to do_ , and tradition says that you're to be married, I'm to stay in my place as the son of peasants, and our lives are never to intertwine," the brown haired boy stated, and though his tone was lacking in emotion, Eunwoo knew him well enough to understand that Moonbin was simply trying to be strong for the both of them.

He always had been the more mature of the two, despite Eunwoo being chronologically older. In the sense of life experiences, Moonbin had been through his fair share of hardships, whilst the Prince was treated to a privileged life stocked full of satin pajamas, golden, jewel adorned crowns, and sheltering away from the real truths of reality.

"My sister should run Azros," Eunwoo stated, "Jeongyeon would make a fantastic ruler. With her in charge, she could stop ninety percent of the bad things that plague this land. I've seen her notebooks, Moonbin, I see the look in her eyes when she tries to tell Mother her plans! She's so smart, -so ready for her place as a Queen in a way that I'll never be able to be a King! And as for me, I don't want to be royalty; -not if it comes with all these stupid restrictions and suffocates me every single day like it always has. I don't want to be married to a girl I don't know, I don't want to be miserable for the rest of my life, and I don't want to lose _you_!"

". . . I don't want to lose you either," Moonbin replied, "but this is tradition, and as amazing as what you just said sounds, we both know that that's not the way things have always been."

"I don't care how things have always been!" The Prince stated boldly.

"Why does my blood get to determine my life for me? Am I not a human being that can make my own choices?"

The younger male stayed silent. He was unsure of what to say, because he agreed with Eunwoo's arguments wholeheartedly. However, doing so would only give the elder boy faith in something that Moonbin knew could never last the test of time. Their relationship, whatever it could be classified as, was at the very end of its rope. The final flickers of its light were dimly illuminating the darkness, and before either of them knew it, it would be whisked away by the cold winds of their tragic reality.

"I won't do it, Moonbin. Being King isn't good for me, nor is it good for any of the people of Azros. I won't be forced into something I don't want again. I won't let my Father run my life for me. I want to be free to make my own choices, and if they won't give me that freedom, then I guess I'll just have to take it," Eunwoo stated without a single hint of uncertainty in his tone.

"I know you, Eunwoo," Moonbin sighed, "which means that I know you well enough to understand that you won't be backing down from this."

"Correct," the raven haired boy stated firmly, "I won't be."

The peasant couldn't help that the sides of his chapped lips quirked up into an amused smile. Eunwoo was, and always would be, a spitfire. He'd never been the type to bow down to anyone, and Moonbin knew that the Prince wouldn't be doing that any time soon either.

"Whatever you do, Eunwoo, please just keep yourself safe. I. . . I really care about you, and I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you."

"There's always that risk when you're dealing with someone like my Father," the elder male stated bluntly, "but would you prefer that I just give in and marry someone that won't make me happy and be stuck ruling over a Kingdom that I'm not prepared to look over for the rest of my life?"

"I don't think _prefer_ is the right word," Moonbin noted, "but, at least that way I'd know that you're alive."

"Alive, but not _living_ ," Eunwoo said dismally.

"I don't want to just _exist_ in this world anymore, Moonbin. I want to _live_ in it. I want to swim in the river, and I want to watch the annual Lights of Azros from the village instead of a Castle window! I want to learn how to bake fresh bread and pies, I want to climb the mountains of Azros just for the heck of it, and for the love of fuck Moonbin, I want to spend the rest of my life with your hand in mine! I want to go to sleep and wake up next to you every morning, I want to be with you and _only you!_ "

The peasant boy had to bite his tongue, because as much as he wanted to spend the rest of his living days with Eunwoo's lips on his, he knew all too well that it would never be their reality. Defiance of any kind had never been taken lightly in the eyes of any King, but Eunwoo's Father was a particularly cruel man that cared not for the feelings or the pain of others.

"What we want and what we have to do are two completely different things," Moonbin replied.

"It's time for us to go our separate ways. And I'll always think of you, but we can't work anywhere outside of our own imaginations. We're not the ones who can change the world, Eunwoo. You can forget about me; - _it's okay_. You and I. . . We're too different to ever last in a place like this. It would be bad enough if we were both royalty getting together like this in secret. But I'm nothing more than a peasant, you're a Prince, and we're both boys. This is wrong, and it was wrong of us both from the start."

"It's _not_ wrong! It's _never_ been wrong! Not even for a single fucking second, Moonbin! But even if it was, why should I _care_? I've lived my whole entire life under the thumb of a man who's never once told me that he loves me, a woman who's too caught up in what she's been taught to be her own person rather than just a shadow for her useless husband, and siblings that I barely know because we've never been given the opportunity to truly get to know one another! But I have you, and when you look at me, I feel like you understand everything that goes on inside my head! I don't feel like such a mess anymore, I feel grounded; -like the world around me doesn't matter as long as you're by my side!" Eunwoo exclaimed, getting a bit too worked up for Moonbin's comfort.

"Please calm down," the brunette pleaded, "I know that it hurts right now, but the sting will go away with time. Just go and do what you know you're supposed to be doing, Eunwoo! You're a Prince, the son of the King, and you're to be married to a beautiful princess from a neighboring Kingdom so that everything can keep its balance. I was born to bake bread and milk cows, and you were born for greater things than that; -born to be with a greater person than a peasant boy who can't offer you anything at all."

Eunwoo wanted to go on and say a million words about how Moonbin offered more to him than anyone else in the universe. He wanted to utter a billion phrases that could hopefully prove to make Moonbin understand that he was a blazing fire amongst Eunwoo's blizzard of a lifetime, radiating nothing but light and warmth. He was the source that kept the raven haired male's frigid lips from turning blue; -the source that kept his blood from stilling inside of his intricate veins. But the words wouldn't come out. They were stuck in Eunwoo's throat, building up like bile in his hypopharynx.

"Moonbin, _please_ ," the elder male begged, sorrow lacing his words like venom from the fangs of a snake that's teeth had been plunged into the supple flesh of an unsuspecting victim.

The peasant boy felt his chest grow tighter as the desperation of Eunwoo's words struck him like a brick, but this moment had been such a long time coming, and Moonbin had to remind himself of that. It hurt, of course it did; -and the way it hurt was completely and utterly irreversible. There was no band aid, no pill, no liquid medicine under the sun that could fix his shattered heart or broken spirit, but Moonbin would just have to keep pushing onward and learn to live with the hole in his chest that their parting had left him with.

"I'm _so_ sorry," the younger boy squeaked out, barely getting the words off of his tongue before he pressed his lips to Eunwoo's in a bruising kiss goodbye.

Heaven knows that it wasn't their first, but neither of them had ever felt something so incredibly bittersweet. Through their winding, youthful days, Eunwoo had kissed Moonbin many times over, and vice versa. From small pecks under the guise of "just giving it a try" or "experimenting", to lasting kisses that accompanied nimble fingers intertwining under the moon's milky light, to the heated, passionate locking of lips that left the both of them gasping for air as static shot through their cells and left them basking in the fine glow of post-sex intoxication.

In that moment, Eunwoo didn't feel like Moonbin was kissing his lips, but rather, he felt as if the peasant boy was brushing his mouth against his soul; -breathing new life into him in order to make up for the significant portion that he was about to take away. Oxygen was shared between their lungs, their hearts became one, and their veins morphed together; -splitting blood between the two of them equally. Eunwoo's hands clamped tightly around Moonbin's tattered clothes, holding onto his filthy shirt for dear life as salty tears trickled from his eyes like droplets of water from a leaky faucet.

When they broke apart, Moonbin's eyes were filled with tears, but they were clinging to his lower row of eyelashes, and he was doing his best to stop them from spilling over. Eunwoo, on the other hand, had tears streaming down his face, cascading over his flushed cheeks like rushing river water over rocks.

"Please," the Prince begged, his grip faltering and then tightening even more so around Moonbin's shirt.

"We can't, Eunwoo. . . We both know it, so just let it go now. You've got a Kingdom to rule, and I won't be the one to get in the way of that."

And as Moonbin turned his back on Eunwoo, walking away from the one true love of his life, the tears that hadn't made their way down his cheeks yet surged forward like water rushing through the cracks of a broken dam.

❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。

The Prince didn't sleep that night. His mind was too heavy for him to feel relaxed enough to let his body slip under the spell of dreams. Instead, Eunwoo spent his waking hours curled in a ball, his legs pressed tightly to his chest as sobs wracked through his form. There was such a cruelty in their farewell, the type that knocked the raven haired boy off of his throne and left him reeling for just one more kiss from Moonbin's plush lips. There was such a harshness in a goodbye that never should have happened in the first place.

Eunwoo thought back on it all; -on the laughter they'd shared and the bond that they'd formed so recklessly in their youth. It was an incredible feat that they hadn't been caught for as long as they'd been going at it. But the splitting of a plum tart and the sharing of a piece of silken cloth filled to the max with hard, sweet caramel candies seemed so far away now that Eunwoo was truly thinking about it. His childhood was a blur, but the moments that he spent with Moonbin were etched into his brain like cave paintings; -lasting the test of time and keeping the Prince tied to the peasant even if the both of them knew that they could never be together.

Eunwoo had never explicitly said it, but as the grief set in that night, the raven haired boy realized that he had been so, so in love with Moonbin for quite some time. He was never certain as to what his true feelings were, and perhaps he was just afraid that the younger male wouldn't reciprocate his feelings, but the heavy weight of their lost ties was enough to bring Eunwoo so far down that he questioned whether or not he'd ever be able to get back up to the surface. He was drowning, and with no savior in sight, he doubted very much that he would survive for much longer.

Moonbin tasted of a summer fruit plucked at the pinnacle of sweetness, and his flavor coated Eunwoo's tongue with rapturous nectar. The peasant boy was an oak tree, his roots buried under the dirt that his parents had tread upon. Moonbin was intrinsically tied to his existence as the son of a bread baker and a farmer. Eunwoo, on the other hand, was the wild wind that rustled his leaves, and though he was inherently tied to a cycle, he held that undeniable spark of rashness and ferocity inside of his chest. The Prince was unable to bind himself to permanence in any way, shape, or form.

Eunwoo was the gust of wind that rattled the peasant boy's branches, and Moonbin loved him.

The younger boy loved the older with every uneven breath and every velvety kiss that they shared, and in that same manner, Eunwoo loved Moonbin with every soft whisper of words and every late night outing under the glittering stars of Azros.

But tradition reigned supreme at all times, and tradition told Eunwoo that he was the son of the King and Queen, a Prince in every right, expected to give his adult life up to a girl from a neighboring kingdom in order to keep the peace. Tradition told Moonbin to stay in his place as a peasant; -to take what he was given and never be greedy about it. He'd been raised to believe that he was lesser than the Royals, but when it came to Eunwoo, he dared to believe that he was the Prince's equal because that's how the raven haired male treated him.

"I'll never be a good ruler, Moonbin," Eunwoo whispered to himself, cringing as the sun began to rise into the sky, "and I'll never be able to forget you. . ."

❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。

With mournful eyes and a heavy heart, Eunwoo looked around at all the people in the Castle Hall that had gathered for his big day. His Coming of Age Ceremony, as well as his engagement, and his crowning as the new King of Azros. It was a momentous occasion in history, one that everyone expected him to be excited for. . . A day that everyone expected him to be thankful for. But in reality, the soon-to-be King felt broken. He wanted to hide himself away from the world and take Moonbin with him, creating their own little infinity where their love could last forever.

If only that were possible somehow. . .

Eunwoo's heart was pounding inside of his chest as his eyes scanned over the room once more, and he cringed at every face with their fake smiles and faux happiness. Having been around Royals for the entirety of his life, the Prince knew without a doubt that each and every one of them were faking their grins. The upward curving of their lips never extended to their eyes, and their sweetness was drained from them at early ages like that of a pin pricked egg.

Jeongyeon's eyes, for instance, were riddled with sadness and envy. As much as she cared for her brother, it was very obvious that they hardly knew one another as individuals, and for that reason it was ten times easier for the elder female to hold a grudge against her sibling. It was no secret that her desire was to be Queen of Azros, and it was also no secret that she would have been a fantastic ruler. With her empathy and intelligence, she would be able to do things that most rulers only dream of.

Sadly, they were living in a time where a woman was seen as being the shadow of her husband; -a trophy for a man to have on his arm to parade around like a show horse. It was very much so a "be seen, not heard" type of thing, and it made Jeongyeon's blood boil every single time she thought about it. Eunwoo was quite upset about the treatment of women in their society as well, and he was tired of seeing girls be born only to have it drilled into their brains that they need to fit one specific mold of traditional femininity. Jeongyeon, with her preference for suits over dresses and her hair that was cut at her ears, was just as beautiful as any other Princess, and there was no doubt about that.

Even if she chose not to wear the fancy ball gowns and let her hair grow until it was brushing against the small of her corset wrapped back, Jeongyeon was stunning. Not just in her looks, although they were quite unique and dazzling, -but she was gorgeous in the sense that her mind was a wonderland. She thought outside the box so often that she'd lost sight of the damn thing many years ago, and frankly, she was tired of waiting around for her parents to pawn her off onto the Prince of a neighboring Kingdom for marriage.

It wasn't right, and Eunwoo knew deep in his heart that everything just was not where it was supposed to be. Jeongyeon should have been in line to be the next ruler of Azros, and Eunwoo knew that he should have been down on the floor watching his sister be crowned with his hand clutching tightly onto Moonbin's. . .

"Do you, Cha Eunwoo, promise to uphold the values and the principles of the Kingdom of Azros for as long as you shall live?" His Father asked, his booming voice causing his son's ears to ring.

"I do," the raven haired boy stated, but not a single person in the room was convinced by that pathetic response.

Even still, the ceremony continued onward.

"Just as well, do you solemnly swear to stand the ground of tradition in this land?"

 _Tradition_ , Eunwoo thought, _is what's killing me slowly_. . .

"I. . ."

How could he say yes and mean it? The traditions of Azros were the binding ties that kept him so far away from happiness. They kept his feet planted in the Castle while his heart roamed free in the forests, locked away under Moonbin's hefty spell. The raven haired male looked out again with pleading eyes, his pupils begging to set their optics on the peasant boy that Eunwoo had become so fond of.

The Prince's chest constricted, feeling incredibly tight and uncomfortable as the time ticked by. He needed to answer, but what everyone was expecting him to say just didn't coincide with what he knew to be right.

 _Tradition is what's making me miserable_. . .

Amongst the crowd of people, Eunwoo found Moonbin's nervous gaze. The younger male was begging him to just go along with everything, -begging him to just play his role in society and learn to live with it.

 _Tradition is what's tearing me away from_ ** _you_**. . .

Eunwoo took in a deep breath, and then he sealed his fate.

"I do."

Moonbin's eyes flashed with sadness, but he knew that it was better this way. He couldn't have Eunwoo, this he knew, but now at least he would know that the elder male was safe.

"And with this decry, I now pronounce you, Prince Cha Eunwoo, the new King of Azros."

The onlookers clapped for him, but their support did nothing to rid him of the nasty feeling in his chest that told him he'd just made a big mistake. It felt wrong. . . Eunwoo knew, and he had _always_ known, that he wasn't meant to be a leader. It wasn't a position fit for someone like him. It wasn't where he was supposed to be. A throne didn't suit him the way that Moonbin's arms did, and a crown felt like nothing compared to Moonbin's loving kiss.

 _Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong_. . .

"And my first order as King," Eunwoo's projected his voice like he'd heard his father do nothing short of a million times, "is to turn this crown and this throne over to the only person who truly deserves it."

Utter silence. Everyone seemed to be frozen in their tracks, and not even Eunwoo's Father could get past the shock and utter even a single word of disagreement.

"I'm not fit to be your ruler," Eunwoo stated, his sorrow filled eyes telling a story just as his tongue was.

"I have no interest in ruling Azros, and I never have. The only reason that I'm the one standing here is because tradition says that the first born son is to become King. . . But I don't want to be King. I don't want to be a Royal. The only thing I've ever longed for in this lifetime is true love, and I found that with someone that tradition tells me I can't have. Our social classes are different, but our sex is the same, and all of you will be disgusted at the idea of two males loving each other while my Father has been abusing his power for years on top of years, and you've done nothing! Your priorities are skewed," the raven haired male ranted, and nobody dared to interrupt him.

"Because how dare I love someone outside of my own social status, right? How dare I love someone with the same parts as me? You people are disgusting! You think that males loving other males is the problem, and you've got no problem opening your mouths to say hurtful things towards people who are different, but where the hell were any of you when Azros was stricken by famine? Where were you when my father was giving out death sentences for something as simple as sneaking into the Castle for food? Look at us! Look in the mirror and tell me that you're proud of how you treat others!" Eunwoo snapped.

"We've become something unsightly, -a Kingdom filled with people who judge too harshly and don't care enough. Tradition has brought us here, and while these things may have worked in the past, the times have changed. Society has shifted, and we have to shift with it or else we'll be left behind. The rest of the world is outgrowing our mindsets, and it's time that we open up and realize that those things you're so afraid of aren't scary at all! They're just different, but being different isn't a sin! It isn't a crime to be unique, and yet we treat it like it is. We've stunted the growth of our Kingdom because of our inability to move on from the past, and I won't stand for it not another moment longer!"

Moonbin had heard similar sentiments from Eunwoo before, but never did he think that the raven haired male would stand up before the entire Royal Family and the entire Kingdom of Azros and speak his truth so freely.

"We're going backwards. We're on the wrong side of history, and it's time that we change that. And I know just the person to do so. . . Jeongyeon, I know you can do this. Please don't let anyone tell you that you can't just because you're a female. I know that you'll take Azros in the right direction, -something that I'll _never_ be able to do. You deserve to be Queen, and I'm relinquishing my crown and my throne to you. So please Jeongyeon, make them believe in you the way that I do."

Pulling the crown off of his head, Eunwoo placed it upon his elder sister's, smiling at her broadly.

"Queen Jeongyeon of Azros!" Eunwoo declared proudly, and much to his surprise, many people in the crowd clapped for her.

Of course, there were those stuck in their ways that refused to accept a female ruler, but the raven haired boy knew that his sister would make them believe in her one way or another. As glasses of champagne were poured and chatter about the chaotic turn of events filled the Castle, Eunwoo sneaked away knowing that Moonbin would follow behind him. Once they were free from the Castle walls, they met with fond eyes and desperate thoughts of begging one another to stay.

"You're incredible," Moonbin stated, pulling the older boy into a tight hug.

"I'm not," Eunwoo responded, "I just did what everyone in there knows is right. Whether they like it or not, Jeongyeon is what's best for Azros. . . And being with you is what's best for me," the raven haired male replied.

"I love you, Cha Eunwoo," the younger boy breathed out the words, "with everything that I have in me. I don't care what tradition says, I know that what I feel for you can't be wrong. And even if it was, I'd fall for you anyway."

"I love you too, Moonbin. Tradition means nothing; -I'll defile my family name and let my bloodline perish if that's what they want. All I care about is having you here with me, and I want you, not just for now; -but _forever_."

 _Besides_ , Eunwoo thought to himself, _I'd much rather make history anyway_. . .


End file.
